


De la jalouise dans l'air

by AngelLyslion



Series: la princesse serpentarde [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: FemHarryBlaise, Théo et Viktor vont se battre pour attirer l'attention d'Harriana et surtout de faire une place dans son cœur





	1. Chapter 1

Nous étions tous réunis pour le banquet de début d'année après la répartition.  
J'écoute pas le directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il parle du tournoi des trois sorciers et qu'il n'y aura pas de coupe des quatre maisons de Quidditch. Aussi les délégations n'arrive pas avant Halloween pour dix-huit heures.

À la fin du repas, je pense que je vais revoir Viktor, j'aimerais trop hâte. Avant que mon frère attaque la coupe du monde de quidditch, j'ai discuté avec Viktor. Il est super sympa durant le reste des vacances, nous nous sommes échangé des lettres. Ces vacances étaient les meilleurs que j'ai passé depuis le début de ma vie.

Jusqu'au trente Octobre rien ne sais passé à part que Blaise et Théo se font une guerre pour attirer mon attention. Leurs actions me désespère mais en même temps me font rire et me fait sentir aimer. Ce qui était le plus amusant c'est qu'un moment Théo s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux rose fluo et Blaise rouge sang durant toute une semaine, ils ont pas mal eu de moqueries surtout venant des Gryffondor. De vrais gamins c'est deux là, mais je les aime comme cela. J'en suis sûre maintenant je ne changerai ma nouvelle vie pour rien au monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Les diligences arrivent se soir et j'ai hâte de le revoir. Les cours ont été suspendu pour accueillir les élèves de beauxbâton et de Durmstrang.

Je le vois à côté de son directeur marché droit et sûr de lui. Nos regards se croisent et il me fait un petit sourire en guise de salutation.  
Une fois tous les élèves sortient nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour que nous puissions mangé et que ceux qui veulent devenir champion s'inscrivent.

Les élèves de Durmtrang sont composé de garçons et Viktor s'est assis en face de moi. Nous discutons un peu de tout et de rien et lui parle de rien. Je vois les Blaise et Théo qui regarde Viktor avec un regard de tueur et une légère jalousie. Allez savoir pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain

Nous étions tous réunis pour connaître l'identité des champions.

La coupe lâche trois bout de papier.

Le champion de Poudlard est : Cédric Diggory. Des applaudissements venant de toute la salle surtout celle des poussoufle. Le champion de Durmtrang est : Viktor Krum. Des applaudissements provenant de notre table s'élèvent. Et la championne de beauxbâton est : Fleur Delacour.

Les champions rendez vous dans la pièce adjacente à la grande salle pour qu'Olivander control votre baguette et que Rita vous pose des questions.

Les autres élèves retournèrent dans leur chambre tout en discutant de qui serait le champion après les trois épreuves.

Avant que je ne m'endors je pense à la réaction de Blaise et Théo a l'interaction que j'ai eu avec Viktor. Demain j'essaierai d'en parler avec Dray pour savoir ce qui se passe avec les deux garçons.


	4. Chapter 4

« Draco, je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît.   
\- Bien sûr.

Une fois dans un coin loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je lui parle de la réaction des deux garçons et de leur comportement depuis le début de l'année.

\- Jure le moi que tu ne vas le répété à personne.  
\- Je te le promets, tout ce que tu vas me dire je ne le répéterai à personne.  
\- Blaise et Théo t'aiment et je pense qu'ils sont jaloux de Viktor avec qui tu es assez complice. »

Après ces derniers mots nous rejoignons les autres. Les mots de Draco tournent dans ma tête. Ils m'aiment et ils sont jaloux de Viktor. Dans aucun des cours j'ai pu me concentrer en pensant aux trois garçons avec qui je suis proche.

Pour moi, il m'est impossible de choisir celui avec qui je veux resté et puis pour l'instant je suis trop jeune pour dire que c'est avec tel personne avec qui je veux passé tous les jours de ma vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Durant cette semaine c'est comme si mon esprit est ailleurs. Les professeurs ont abandonné de me faire revenir sur terre. Apprendre que deux garçons voir trois sont amoureux de toi et font tout pour attirer ton attention.

Durant les évaluations je suis arrivé à avoir des bonnes notes même si je n'ecoutais ni ne revisais mes cours. Je n'avais qu'une envie être en vacances pour souffler tranquillement et surtout être loin des garçons.

Faut bien que je l'admettre ils sont adorables mais quand c'est trop cela devient lourd et lassant.

Les jours passent et plus mes sentiments sont mitigés entre les trois garçons.   
Blaise et Théo je les connais depuis plus longtemps que Viktor. Mais en ce moment je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les garçons.  
Je ne sais pas qui choisir


	6. Chapter 6

Pour Yule les champions devrait ouvrir le bal et Viktor m'a invité à être sa partenaire. J'ai accepté mais je crois que les garçons l'ont mal pris.

Au début je pensais vraiment aimé Viktor mais plus je passe du temps avec lui plus je le considère comme mon meilleur ami ou comme un grand frère. Avec lui j'ai pas les papillons dans le ventre ou le sentiment d'être vraiment heureuse et complète.

Je dirais à Viktor à la fin du bal ce que je ressens pour lui.

« Viktor, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose. Je t'aime plus comme un grand frère ou un meilleur ami mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Au début j'avais cru que si mais plus le temps que nous passons ensemble plus je suis arrivé à voir clair dans mes sentiments. Désolé si je t'ai fait un faux espoirs. J'espère juste que nous resterons amis.


	7. Chapter 7

Je repense au bisous que nous nous sommes échangé lors du bal. C'était juste un test car il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait la même chose à mon égard. Nous sommes restés amis et je l'ai annoncé aux garçons, qui ont retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à déterminer si j'aime Théo ou Blaise.

Dès fois je me demande pourquoi l'amour et si compliqué à comprendre. Mais cela fait partie des grands mystères de la vie.

Je sais qu'avec les deux mon cœur bas à toute à allure, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre et je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes.   
Si j'arrivais à savoir ce que pense les garçons de moi, cela me facilitera la tâche.


	8. Chapter 8

Après avoir réfléchi plusieurs jours et passé des heures auprès des garçons j'étais sûr de mes sentiments et je ne doutais plus j'étais sûr d'aimer Théo et je sais que Blaise resteras pour moi un très bon ami.

J'ai demandé à Théo de me rejoindre au lac pour lui faire ma déclaration.

En attendant qu'il arrive je me suis assise conte un arbre. Il arrive quelque minutes plus tard. Il me rejoins et il s'assit en face de moi.

Je respire un grand coup avant de me lancer   
« Théo, j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi grâce à nos moments passés ensemble. Je t'aime.   
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Liliana. » Nous nous embrassons et nous passons le reste de l'après midi ensemble.


End file.
